Nail Polish and Fluffyness
by PotatoPotahto
Summary: Jessie and Tony have half an hour alone. How do they spend it? For all you Tessie shippers out there xx One-shot


Jessie was sitting on her bed painting her toe nails. There was a knock on the door. She said, "Who?"

The reply was, "Me."

She said, "Come in."

Tony walked in. He said, "Hey honey. Having fun?"

She said, "I suppose. My foot is at an awkward angle. I've had to restart 5 times."

He said, "Give it here. I'll do it for you."

He took his shoes off and sat on the bed. She gave him the brush and pot of pink quick dry nail varnish. She said, "Why are you here anyway. Don't take it the wrong way though."

He said, "I took the night shift last night so I got let off early. When do the kids come back?"

She said, "Half two."

He said, "Morgan and Christina?"

She said, "Went last night."

He said, "Bertram?"

She said, "Visiting his mum for the week."

He said, "We've got a half hour to ourselves."

She said, "I know. Sounds great."

He said, "How are we going to spend it?"

She said, "I've got some ideas. Just wait until my nails have dried."

He said, "I'll look forward to it."

She said, "Don't."

She laughed. She had her legs straight in front of her. He slowly moved over to her. She let a small giggle escape her lips. He gently sat on her knee so he was straddling her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her. He gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled.

She said, "Come on. Its dry."

He said, "What are you doing to me?"

She gently pushed him off her knee and got up. She waved the nail polish bottle in the air.

He shook his head and said, "You wouldn't."

She said, "I would."

She pounced on top of him. They playfully wrestled for a while. Eventually, he pinned her down on the bed. She laughed. She had her knees up and arms out to the side of her. He sat on her stomach gently with his weight mostly on his legs which rested each side of her. He leaned forwards and put his hands inside of hers. She soon let go of his hands and propped herself up with her elbows. He gently traced a line from her belly button to her jawline. He then followed the line with a trail of kisses. She giggled again. Once he got to her jaw, he began kissing her lips with small, gentle kisses.

She said, "You better watch it Tony. You know what that will lead to."

He nodded and said, "Yeah."

He rolled off her and lied next to her. She got off the bed and said, "I'm popping toilet. Don't move."

He nodded. He started to close his eyes. She quickly grabbed the bottle of nail polish and gently got back on the bed. She sat on his legs. That's when he woke.

He said, "You lied."

She said, "I don't care. I have to do this."

He said, "You're going to aren't you?"

She nodded. She pulled his leg to her and took off his socks. Soon, both feet were done. She got off him once they were dry. He got up and started chasing her. She ran ahead of him.

He said, "Jessica Liz Prescott. Get back here!"

She ran more. He chased her down the main staircase and through the kitchen and up those stairs to get back to her room. They ran in a circle there and back down the main staircase. Once they got to the main room, Tony caught up with her and gently knocked her off her feet. They were in front of the elevator opening. He made sure he landed first so she landed on top of him as he didn't want to hurt her. She kissed him. A few minutes later they pulled apart for breath.

A voice said, "Ahem." They turned their heads to find the four kids looking at them. There was also two faces which didn't belong to the Ross's. Jessie was still on top of her boyfriend. They got up. Zuri and Ravi went straight to the kitchen.

Jessie said, "Hey Rosie. Hey Bryn."

Emma was now friends with Bryn. Jessie still didn't like her. Nor did Tony. Bryn, Emma and Rosie went upstairs to Emma's room.

Luke said, "Nice toes Tony."

Jessie laughed. Tony looked down and blushed at the sight of his pink toenails.

He said, "Jess. You could have at least done it a different colour. They look like yours."

She said, "I know. Tough. Pink suits you."

He rolled his eyes at her. Luke left. Tony kissed her. They went into the screening room.

Jessie said, "Hey Zuri. Hey Ravi. What you watching?"

Zuri said, "Some film about a couple who broke up over some stupid thing."

Jessie said, "Rating?"

She said, "Its a kids film Jessie."

Tony sat on the chair on the far right. Jessie sat on his knee sideways. She nuzzled his neck with her nose. He kissed her forehead. She was gently stroking his chest whilst he stroked her feet which rested on the arm. Soon, Emma and her friends came and joined the group. They sat behind. Soon, Jessie fell asleep. She fell asleep with the same though Tony had.

**_'I'm so lucky to have found my soul mate. I'm never letting go.'_**

* * *

**_A/N _**_This is just a little something I thought of the other day. I think Tessie are so cute together so wanted to write some fluff. Hope you like it!_


End file.
